The invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing a deformable and flowable filling material, in particular residual quantities of sausage meat, the apparatus comprising a filling funnel and also a filling chamber which follows the outlet of the filling funnel and can be connected to a vacuum source, with the filling material being dispensed in predetermined quantities by means of a portioning device.
An apparatus of this kind is for example known from German laying open print DE-OS No. 34 06 605 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,701, Japanese application No. 59-107 367, European application No. 84 105 715) Such apparatus is suitable for filling containers, tubes, guts and the like with pasty material with both continuously and also discontinuously charged embodiments of such apparatus being used.
It is the aim in all types of this apparatus to remove the air contained in the particular filling material as completely as possibly because air inclusions can lead to a deterioration in the quality of the material to be dispensed, and are thus very undesirable. For this reason known machines operate with vacuum and attempt to remove surface and interstitial air.
In all apparatus which operates with a filling funnel and a conveyor-stirrer which rotates in this filling funnel difficulties occur in the further processing and/or transport of the filling material when the residual quantity present in the funnel in a particular case is so small that a throughgoing opening forms in the filling material or finely chopped meat so that the vacuum that is applied can no longer act to draw in the material.
In this case the rotating stirrer continues to rotate, it is however not able to transport the remainder of the filling material into the filling chamber. In this case the apparatus must then be stopped and the remainder of the filling material must then as a rule be pushed down into the filling chamber by hand.
This is particularly disturbing when, as often occurs in practice, relatively small quantities of sausage meat of different kinds have to be processed one after the other. In these cases there is not only the disadvantage that the automatic filling process no longer functions after a relatively short time but it is also unfavorable that as a rule the entire machine, and above all the stirrer, have to be cleaned, which is relatively involved, before the next actual portion can be processed. If for example, strongly colored sausage meat and a white sausage filling have to be processed one after the other then particularly stringent requirements must be placed on the cleaning operation and this can only be satisfied with a corresponding expenditure of time.
The principal object underlying the invention is to develop an apparatus of the kind initially set forth in such a way that smaller quantities of filling material can also be completely processed, practically fully automatically, in a technically particularly simple manner which can be realised with a minimum of effort and expense, and such that manual intervention during the filling process is precluded and the effort required in cleaning on changing from one sausage meat to the next is substantially reduced.
This object is satisfied in accordance with the invention essentially in that a cylindrical filling tube is coaxially insertable in sealed manner into the filling funnel; and in that a lid arrangement is provided in the filling tube, is sealingly guided at the inner wall of the filling tube and forms a wandering terminal wall.
By using a cylindrical filling tube the filling volume can in the first instance be substantially reduced in comparison to the funnel, which is of advantage, particularly having regard to the residual quantities which have to be processed. The decisive feature is however the exploitation of the applied vacuum to move the lid arrangement which is sealingly guided in the filling tube. As, namely, the filling material is drawn downwardly by the vacuum, the lid arrangement moves in the same manner with it, with the lid arrangement scraping the filling material from the wall of the filling tube and ensuring that no collapse of the vacuum can occur as a result of an opening to the atmosphere forming. On the contrary the co-migrating lid arrangement ensures that the entire residual quantity is transferred into the filling chamber and accordingly there is no need for the material to be pushed on by hand Consequently the safety of the overall apparatus is increased because it is no longer possible to reach, when working without due care, into the portioning device consisting for example of a vane cell pump or screw pump.
In order to be able to simply remove the lid arrangement from the filling tube after the filling process has been completed the lid arrangement is preferably provided with a manually actuatable aeration or vent valve.
As, in many known types of apparatus of this kin a stirrer is provided which can be screwed into the respective filling funnel the filling tube is in such cases preferably so constructed that it can be screwed into the thread provided for the stirrer--after removal of the stirrer. Should the filling tube then rotate, in operation in correspondence with the stirrer which is otherwise provided, then this is not disadvantageous.
This solution is also of advantage because it makes it possible to retrofit existing machines in accordance with the present invention, and makes it possible for residual quantities to be processed in troublefree manner using these existing machines.
In accordance with a further advantageous embodiment of the invention the sealing part of the lid arrangement is shaped, at its inner side, so that it is at least substantially complementary to the shape of the transition space between the filling funnel and the filling chamber, whereby full transfer of the filling material into the filling chamber is necessarily ensured.
Further advantageous forms of the invention are set forth in the subordinate claims.